Sonny With a Chance of Rain Clouds
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Sonny can’t wait to work at the day-camp over summer break but when she finds Chad is also working there, things get complicated. Will she still be able to have the fun she's been looking forward to or will Chad be the rain on her summer parade?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love how it takes one really good Sonny/Chad episode to put me in a Channy mood. I keep dishing these out! Hopefully this one will be as good as my most recent one-shot "Impossible." This idea came to me last night because starting next week, I will be working at a day-camp. I am really looking forward to it so keep your fingers crossed that everything goes well and the kids are all sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance does not belong to me despite how much I wish it did. I think I could be a good addition to the writing team. Oops, that was a little too egotistical. I've found if I say something too ego-filled that my writing doesn't turn out as good as it could (karma) so let's pretend I didn't say that, alright?**

**Summary: Sonny can't wait to work at the day-camp over summer break but when she finds Chad is also working there, things get complicated. Will she still be able to have the fun she's been looking forward to or will Chad be the rain on her summer parade?  
**

**1.**

"What are you doing and why are wearing that hat?" Tawni Hart demanded as she walked through the door of the dressing room she shared with the girl who was currently putting on a bright red baseball cap that said, "FUN ZONE" across the front.

"Oh," Sonny laughed excitedly, "This?" She pointed to the hat, "This old thing will be perfect for keeping the sun off my face. I tend to blister easily especially in the summer heat. I think it has something to do with not being used to the summer heat of California."

"Thanks so much for that wonderful little monologue but what I probably should have said, in order to not have had to listen to that extraordinarily boring story, is this: where in the world are you going that a hat like that would even be anywhere near acceptable? Yes, that sounds better," Tawni smiled, proud at herself for coming up with a better question.

"I am working at a day-camp," Sonny announced, "I will be helping with the kindergarten class down at the youth center. We have all sorts of activities planned for them and I am really looking forward to it."

"Well good for you!" Tawni clapped excitedly, "Have fun getting barfed on and sneezed upon. I, on the other hand, will be spending my summer at the tanning salons and the strip. Hope you have fun!"

"Oh I will!" Sonny's voice was full of a challenge, "Nothing can ruin this for me! It's going to be a blast!"

"If you say so," Tawni shrugged.

Sonny grabbed her Hibiscus tote and her sunglasses before heading out the door. She had been waiting for this week for the longest time. For the past three years, Sonny had volunteered at the youth center back home and she was hoping that there would be an opportunity to do the same in California. Sure enough, there was.

She could hardly wait to get started. She had been emailed a schedule by the coordinator. Today, she would take her kindergarteners to the zoo. She could hardly wait. Nothing and no one was going to ruin this week for her.

--

Right when Sonny walked through the doors of the youth center, she saw a camera crew and Santiago Geraldo. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? This was her summer vacation and she would not allow that nasty rat Santiago to ruin that for her. But as she got closer, she noticed that someone else had it out for her fun. Chad Dylan Cooper.

He was standing in front of the camera in khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt and smiling as if he were posing for a toothpaste commercial. It was enough to make Sonny want to puke.

"Well, I just love the kids, you know. I just figured that here I am, your average TV star with a lot of extra time on his hands. Why not give some of that time to the kids who really deserve it, like the kindergartners here and the day-camp?"

"WHAT?" Sonny shouted, storming over towards him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Chad hissed, "Can't you see I am in the middle of an interview?"

"Yeah, let me guess – you're just here to boost your publicity, right? Well let me tell you, Chad Dylan Cooper, some of us here actually like kids and actually want to make a difference in their lives. And what the heck did you mean the kindergartners?"

"I mean I am working with the kindergartners," Chad looked at her as if she were stupid, "Besides," he laughed, turning to the cameras, "Of course I am not just in it for the publicity, how could you even think such a thing? I am really hurt by your prejudice behavior, Sonny Munroe. I just hope your lack of team spirit won't have a negative effect on the kids…"

"Oh, I'll show you a negative effect!" Sonny took a threatening step towards Chad.

"Would you look at this, ladies and gents," Santiago slid icily in front of the camera, "Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper's nemesis is here to ruin his plans to help bring some fun into these poor kids' summer vacation. Once again, she plans to sabotage…"

"I am not trying to sabotage anything!" Sonny objected, "I will, however, sabotage that camera if you don't get it out of my face!"

"Very tense. I just hope she doesn't snap at the kids like she is snapping right now," Chad looked towards the camera, his bright blue eyes sagging with faked sympathy.

"Chad!" Sonny cried, "I am _not _snapping! I just don't understand why you have to try and ruin everything for me. I've always worked at the youth center day camps and I have had this planned for weeks. I cannot believe you are trying to…to…"

"To what? Can't a guy just want to make kids happy?" Chad asked sweetly, "I am not trying to gain publicity or anything like that. For you to even _think _such a thing is…"

"Whatever!" Sonny interrupted, "I have to go meet with Ms. Martin to get the roster."

"Already have it," Chad pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "I got here early to go over everything with her one more time. Looks like we're taking the kids to the zoo. That should be fun, if you don't start freaking out again."

"I can't believe you!" Sonny objected, "I was going to get here early…"

"But now, according to the clock on the wall, you are about five minutes late. Check-in is starting and here you are arguing with me. If you were even the least bit responsible…"

Sonny had had enough. She jammed her hands into fists and marched over to the check-in table to sign-in and receive her nametag. Stupid Chad trying to ruin this for her! He didn't even like kids, that she knew of. All he was here for was publicity and she couldn't stand it.

"Sonny!" Ms. Martin smiled sweetly at her as she put a checkmark by her name, "I am so glad you finally arrived. Have you met Mr. Cooper yet? He will be your partner for the kindergarten class and is really looking forward to it. I think you two will get along very well."

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Cooper and I have already met."

"Oh well that's great! You two will work very well together. Now if you will go stand out by the blue banner, your kids will be sent right over. You'll be taking bus C to the zoo and we'll leave in about thirty minutes."

"Okay," Sonny nodded, "Is there anything I need?"

"Oh no. Chad has it all covered."

"I'm sure he does," Sonny grumbled as she walked over to the blue section where Chad was standing, "Look, Cooper, I don't want any trouble and I don't want to be a bad influence for the kids."

"Of course not."

"So here's the plan: we're going to not fight and not yell and not and we are going to try and act civil, understood?"

"Completely," Chad smiled innocently, "As long as you don't try and sabotage this for me."

"Your face will be the only thing sabotaged if you don't pretend to get along with me," Sonny threatened, "Now smile! The kids are coming."

"Just a quick question."

"What?" Sonny sighed.

"How long do I have to pretend to like you?"

"Just until camp is over. Can you handle that?"

"Is that a challenge I hear, Munore?"

"Possibly."

"You're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Hello!" Sonny smiled chipperly greeting the group of kindergartners in front of her. There were about ten of them, all wearing the same excited expression, "My name is Sonny Munroe…"

"Like the sun?" A little girl in a tulip sundress asked, her eyes wide with childlike curiosity.

"Sort of. It's actually short for Allison."

Chad snickered under his breath, "Allison."

Sonny chose to ignore his comments, "And _this_," she rolled her eyes at Chad, "Is Chad. Now today we have something extra special planned for you guys, isn't that right, Chad?" She nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"Yes. We are going to take you guys to the zoo," Chad announced, causing a roar of cheers to ensue, "But before we can go to the zoo, we have check roll and go over some ground rules, okay guys?"

Sonny pulled the list from his hand, "Alright, I am going to call out your names. Once your name is called, raise your hand and say loudly, 'here.' Understand?" The children all nodded, "Alright. Callie?"

"Here!"

"Jacob?"

"Here!"

"Kimberly?"

"Here!"

"Lizzie?"

"Here!"

"Nathaniel?"

"Here!"

"Andrew?"

There was no answer. Sonny scanned the sea of kids looking for a little boy with ANDREW printed on his nametag.

"Andrew?" Sonny repeated, "Andrew Meyers?"

Suddenly from the crowd, there was a, "Psst! Andrew, that's you!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, here!"

"Thank you, Andrew," Sonny couldn't help but smile, "Patrick?"

"Here?"

"And last but not least, Mia?"

"Here!"

"Good," Sonny cleared her throat, "Now then, as all of you know, we are going to the zoo but we have to go over some rules to make sure we all have a safe, fun time, right Chad?"

"Right," Chad nodded, "Rule number one: do not leave the group."

"Exactly. We don't want any of you to get lost or wander off, okay? So you all have to make sure you stay with the group the whole time."

"Rule number two."

"No running."

"Rule number three."

"No feeding the animals."

"Rule number four."

"No screaming."

"Does everyone understand the rules?" Sonny asked, everyone nodded, "Good. Now follow us to the bus."

"Sure thing, Dr. Seuss," Chad stifled a laugh.

"Dr. Seuss?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you just rhymed us and bus. Not very creative if you ask me."

"You did!" The little girl in the tulip dress, Lizzie, nodded.

Sonny shot Chad a look which only caused him to raise a finger and say, "Now, now, remember the whole getting along thing was your idea."

"Yes," Sonny blushed, "Sorry but you just make it so easy to not like you."

"Same to you, Munroe."

Sonny rolled her eyes and stepped forward, leading the pack and leaving Chad in her dust. Being nice to him was harder than she thought it would be. He was very difficult to get along with and be civil to and she had to fight the urge to scream out a list of things she could call him – egotistical, narcissistic, jerk-face, goober-head…the list went on and on.

Once at the bus, Sonny and Chad made sure all the kids got on safely before assigning them seats.

"Now then," Sonny announced, "You are all sitting by another person. This person will be your buddy on the trip. If you do get permission to leave the group to go to the bathroom or get water, your buddy must go with you. You will be with your buddy at all times, got it?"

Lizzie raised her hand, "Does this mean you and Chad will be buddies?"

Sonny swallowed and attempted a smile, "Yes. Chad and I will be each other's buddy, right Chad?"

"Where you go I go," he grinned. It was invisible to the children but Sonny clearly saw a hint of disdain in his voice. Oh yes, there was disdain there. It practically dripped from his voice. Sonny mustered a cheery smile.

"Of course," she said, linking arms with him violently, "And that's good that Chad and I are buddies because I know he won't let _anything _happen to me. We trust each other, _right _Chad?"

"Right," Chad bit back.

"Everyone seated?" The bus driver asked.

Chad and Sonny took their seats in the front of the bus. Sonny sat by the window but Chad sauntered over and pushed her out of his way, claiming the window seat as his. Sonny scoffed in disbelief before pushing her hair behind her ears and smiling to her fullest.

"I'm bored!" Nathaniel called from the middle seat.

"Me too!" Patrick chimed in.

"Alright. Um…let's play twenty questions," Sonny suggested, "I'll start us off by picking either a person, a place, or a thing and we'll go down the rows taking turns asking questions. Once everyone's had two chances to guess, I'll tell you what I was thinking of. Hm…okay, I got it! Let's start with Chad."

Chad thought for a moment, "Is it a person?"

Sonny made a face, "Yes." She hadn't expected Chad to get an answer correct in all honesty and she found that her heartbeat was quickening. She could have just lied and chosen something else – a place perhaps like the zoo. Why hadn't she chosen that?

"Okay, Lizzie."

"Um…is this person on the bus with us?" She asked.

"Yes," Sonny nodded. Chad had picked up on her blush and couldn't help but grin. She had picked him, he knew it – but why? If she had chosen one of the kids, that could be seen as favoritism and would have lead to trouble but then again so would this. Why hadn't she just picked a place – like the zoo!

"Nathaniel?"

"Does this person have blond hair?"

Sonny wanted to die, "Yes."

"CHAD!" Nathaniel cried out, "I guess CHAD!"

Sonny blushed a deeper shade of rouge, "Yes."

"I'm just that irresistible, huh?" Chad grinned, jabbing his knuckles into her shoulder, "Of course you were thinking of me, I'm _always _on your mind, huh?"

"Chad, stop it," Sonny shrugged away from him.

Sure, Chad Dylan Cooper loved pushing her buttons but there came a time when it was more than just fun and she got angry with him and he hated that. Knowing better than to continue his button pushing, Chad changed the subject.

"I'll go next!" He announced to the kids, "I am thinking of a place. Sonny?"

"Is this place in California?" She asked, her voice still crisp with annoyance.

"Yes."

"Is this place the zoo?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Chad nodded, "Very good, Andrew."

After several more rounds, twenty questions was getting boring and the bus was getting closer to the zoo. Chad decided if he was going to win at this "being nice" charade, he had better apologize and make things better before they arrived.

"Hey," he nudged her with his shoulder, "Look, sorry for picking on you earlier."

"What?" Sonny's brow creased with shock and bewilderment.

"I'm apologizing. I shouldn't have made fun of you."

"Are you actually being _nice _to _me_?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am – or at least trying to be. So," he lowered his voice, "Does this score me a point?"

"A point?"

"Yeah, on our 'being nice' challenge. So does it?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a few points."

"A few? How many's a few?"

"I don't know," Sonny smirked, "How many do you want a few to be?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty! How about this: three."

"Three! Three is nothing."

"Three most certainly is something. Three is more than one and two."

"And none which is what you have!" Chad smirked, "But since you were nice enough to pick me as your buddy, I'll give you three also."

"Why thank you."

"We're here."

"Great," Sonny stood up and addressed the kids again, "Okay guys, we're here. Now then, when the bus parks, let's get off one at a time, alright? Let's vote on what to see first."

"I want to see the monkeys!" Patrick cried.

"Raise your hand for the monkeys," Sonny commanded, everyone did, even Chad, "Well look at that, looks like we're going to be visiting Chad's home first."

The kids laughed and began to call Chad "monkey-face" which Sonny found rather amusing.

"Oh Munore," Chad smiled, "You've just had two points revoked."

"What?" Sonny shook her head, "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. You're down to one and I'm at three. I'm winning."

"Whatever," she shook her head, "Oh Chad, do you think this top looks nice?"

Chad's brow creased, not quite knowing where she was taking this, "Um…sure?"

"Okay good, I wanted to look nice for your family."

Chad's jaw dropped in mock-surprise, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Are you two flirting?" Callie asked as the bus pulled to a stop.

"NO!" Sonny and Chad responded in unison

"Uh-huh," Callie smirked, "Sure."

Sonny blushed fiercely but swore she caught of a light flush upon Chad's cheeks as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love this story, I love writing it, I love the reviews, and I love ride2night's suggestion of calling Chad a dweeb in this story. So, please continue to read, review, and leave as many suggestions you want!**

**3.**

"They do not look like me!" Chad scoffed as they admired the baboons.

"You're right," Sonny grinned, "They are so much cuter. Look at the rainbow butts!"

Chad laughed. He loved how random she could be. Wait, he stopped himself, did he just say he loved something about Sonny? No way, the disgusting aromas from the monkey cages must be going to his head. That was the only logical explanation for it.

"You are so random, do you know that?" Chad asked.

"Oh no, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora are what make it possible," Sonny smiled sweetly.

Chad mimicked her smile and shook his head. It was almost impossible to have a conversation with her – not that really wanted to. This was Sonny, Sonny Munroe. Santiago called her his nemesis just an hour ago. He didn't love anything about her and he didn't really want to carry on a conversation. Right?

"I want to go see the tigers now," Jacob said.

"Okay, to the tigers it is."

Sonny and Chad walked among the kids. Lizzie attached herself to Sonny and Nathaniel attached himself to Chad. Sonny smiled warmly and began chatting with Lizzie while Nate and Chad began their own conversation.

"Women are so complicated, you know!" Nate rolled his eyes. Chad was a bit taken back.

"Uh…totally."

"Like, I never know what to say around them."

"Tell me about it," Chad agreed.

"Do you have woman trouble too?" Nate asked. Chad couldn't help but laugh.

"You could say that."

--

"I hate men!" Lizzie rolled her eyes, causing Sonny to laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes. There's this one guy I like but he doesn't like me. He thinks I have cooties."

"Oh cooties, huh? Those are horrible."

"I know!" Lizzie threw her hands up, "But I don't _have _cooties, at least I don't _think _so."

"Well there's this guy I like too," Sonny began, "And I think he thinks I have cooties too. He is always so mean to me."

"Same here," Lizzie interjected, "And I just don't know what to do about him."

"That's tough," Sonny nodded understandingly.

"Do they grow out of it?" She asked.

Sonny looked back in Chad's direction, "Not that I know of."

--

Chad was surprised by how mature Nate had been. When he was six, he doubted he even knew what "woman problems" were. He was going to ask Nate which girl it was but somebody cried out that they saw the tigers, and the whole group, including Sonny and Chad, broke rule number four and ran.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sonny cooed, "Look at those teeth!"

"I wouldn't want to be the dentist that works with those teeth," Chad joked, sending the kids and Sonny into laughter.

"Hey," Chad walked over to Sonny.

"Hey."

"Having fun?" He prodded.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. The kids are great. But get this – Nate came up to me asking for advice about women!"

"No way! Lizzie came to me for advice about men. The guy she likes thinks she has cooties."

"Well the girl Nate likes doesn't even talk to him and he doesn't know what to say around her."

"Well that's probably because he has been ignoring her and she is afraid if she says something it will just set him off," Sonny shrugged, "Guys don't have a clue."

"Yes we do! It's you girls that are so…"

"So _what_?" Sonny challenged.

"If I say obnoxious, will I lose a point for being mean?" Chad asked sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Darn. But I never was like that when I was younger. Girls and guys could be friends in kindergarten without complications."

"Things change," Sonny shrugged, "Sometimes things are so bad, they can't even be friends with one another."

"They can if they try."

"If they are both willing."

There was a silence between them before Callie not to discreetly announced she had to go "potty."

Sonny took her to the nearest restroom and waited outside the stall. She played with her hair in the mirror as she waited.

"You know," Callie said from inside the stall, "You two should just go out already."

"What?" Sonny asked, confused.

"You and Chad. It's _sooooo _obvious you two like each other. You should go out."

Sonny didn't say anything. It was until she looked in the mirror again that she noticed she was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, it's official – you guys are amazing! If I could give you each a hug I totally would. What the heck, here's a cyber hug to each of you { x } the brackets are the hugging arms and in XOXO the Xs are hugs. **

**4.**

"That's a bit concerning," Chad nodded towards the huddle of kids around the table. They were all outside eating ice cream and watching the ducks and assorted swans swim past in the pond. At one picnic table, Chad and Sonny sat enjoying their ice cream, at the other table, a group of conspiring little minds.

"Oh they are just talking," Sonny flicked her wrist in their direction, "At least they are all getting along."

"Yes but look at them – they look like a bunch of evil geniuses conspiring to take over the whole world."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic."

"Drama's my middle name, Munroe," Chad grinned.

"I thought Dylan was your middle name," Sonny retorted, "But Chad Drama Cooper does sort of has a ring to it, you know."

Chad shook his head, trying to hide a laugh, "So have you been having fun today?"

"Yes!" Sonny pointed to her hat, "Fun Zone – duh."

"That hat should be locked up and labeled a menace to society," Chad smirked, pulling on the lip of the ball cap so it sunk down below Sonny's eyes. She laughed and batted his hand away.

"It isn't so bad," she objected, fixing her hat, "Besides, it's bright and happy and cheery."

"Like you."

"Like me," Sonny smiled at what she accepted as a compliment.

"Exactly why it should be locked up and labeled a menace to society."

"Chad!" Sonny scoffed, "Three points deducted. Now you're down to zero and I'm at…"

"Zero."

"What? Why?" Sonny cried.

"You decked me down to zero – you know have zero also."

"Are you always such a…a dweeb?" Sonny asked.

"A dweeb, you say? No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper a dweeb – _no one_!" Chad glared.

"Well!" Sonny stood up, brushed off her jeans and gathered the kids around, "Who's ready to the reptile house?"

"YES!" All the little boys shouted as the little girls cringed.

"Sissies!" Callie scoffed, "_I_ know_ I_ am ready to see the reptile house."

"Okay," Sonny laughed, let's go."

"Sure you aren't going to be scared, Munroe," Chad nudged her, "I heard they had a whole exhibit for tarantulas."

"Chad," Sonny scoffed, her voice going up an octave, "I am not scared of tarantulas or any other reptile or spider or bug or anything so there."

"You're voice just squeaked," Chad grinned.

"So?"

"So that means you're lying."

"How…how do you know that?" Sonny asked.

"I know you, Munroe, more so than you think," Chad winked at her before running to catch up with the kids.

"He _totally _likes you!" Callie grinned.

"What?" Sonny scoffed, "He does not!"

"Really because I think he does. Just look at the way he stares at you _and _he winked at you!"

"So?" Sonny laughed, trying to hide her blush and her squeaky voice.

"So that totally means he likes you! Trust me."

"It's just Chad. He's only trying to push my buttons."

"You have buttons?" Callie cocked her head to the side.

Sonny rolled her eyes and began to follow along, leading the kids towards the reptile house. She didn't understand how Callie could possibly think that Chad liked her. After all, Callie was just a little kid, a kindergartner for goodness' sakes! She didn't know relationships – the only thing she knew about love was that a prince on a white horse was supposed to sweep you away from dwarfs or evil step mothers and that certainly wasn't Chad.

Sonny could hardly picture the Chad she knew to hold doors open for her or talk to her with respect and admiration like the princes in Disney movies did. If he had to place a glass slipper upon her foot he would probably cringe in disgust – not that he had any reason too but he was still Chad and if there was a chance to humiliate her or make fun of her, he would take it.

But then again, he had been nice to her lately. But of course that was only because of the point system they had come up with. Sonny smirked, she should use that point system more often if it meant Chad being nice to her.

"I SEE IT!" Nathaniel cried, pointing at a large building with plastic reptiles on the sides.

"Great," Chad grinned, "Maybe we'll see the tarantulas."

"What are tarantulas?" Lizzie asked.

"Well," Chad smirked, "They are big, huge spiders bigger than your head with fuzzy little bodies and a gazillion eyes and if you aren't carefully they'll…bit!" Chad's arms clamped down on to hers causing her to scream.

"Cha-ad!" Lizzie cried.

"Chad," Sonny rolled her eyes at him, "You're scarring the kids. Stop it."

"You're just saying that 'cuz your scared too, huh Munroe. Admit it."

"Psh, yeah right."

Once inside the reptile house, they lined up the kids two by two (buddy next to buddy) and waited for the tour guide to come and take them around. A woman in a khaki safari shirt and shorts came out with a huge smile on her face and an even bigger python around her neck.

"Cool!" The little boys oogled.

"Hi, kids. I'm Meredith and this is Sookie. Sookie is a python and weighs almost a fifty pounds. She is three feet long. Now, can you tell me some things you guys have learned about snakes?"

"That Sonny is scared of them," Chad grinned.

"Am not," Sonny rolled her eyes again.

"I heard they are slimy!" Patrick said.

"Slimy? Well I hate to tell you this but they actually aren't slimy at all. It's their shimmery scales that make them look slimy. Now then, who's ready to go on a reptile safari?" The kids and clapped and cheered before being lead into the dark room, "This is where the lizards are kept."

"Scared yet?" Chad bumped into Sonny.

"No. Chad, I am not now or ever will be afraid of lizards, snakes, spiders, or anything you think I am. I don't know what even gave you the idea."

"I don't know, maybe the goose bumps on your arm."

"I do not have goose bumps…"

Chad nodded towards her arm and sure enough, there were goose bumps trailing her arms.

"Told you so," Chad smirked.

"I'm just…cold," Sonny retorted.

"Sure you are."

Sonny stayed clear of Chad and his stubbornness for the rest of the trip. Once the kids were all loaded back on the bus, most of them fell asleep. The ride was very quiet and Sonny couldn't help but feel her own head getting heavy as she titled it to the side.

"Tired, Munroe?" Chad asked.

"Mmhmm," Sonny yawned, "You?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow should be easier. We're just having a kickball competition – girls against boys."

"You are so going down, Cooper," Sonny tried to sound fierce but she yawned again, causing her to lose all signs of fierceness and causing Chad to laugh.

"We'll see about that."

"I can't wait to get back to the studio and take a nap."

"Well," Chad blushed, "We have an hour and you know, you're always welcome to my shoulder."

"Really?"

Chad nodded, "Really."

Sonny nestled her head upon his shoulder, "I think you deserve ten points for this."

"Yay, I'm winning again," Chad said gently, brushing a strand of hair from Sonny's face, "Just get some rest, okay Munroe."

"Thanks, Chad."

Chad smiled and placed his head gently upon hers. He had to admit, it felt nice and plus, he kind of missed the way her head fit perfectly on his shoulder. His mind instantly wandered to their fake date. He and Sonny just seemed to fit, even if the date was fake. _Maybe we should go on fake dates more often…_

"Look!" Callie hissed and pointed at Sonny and Chad, "I _told you_ they liked each other."

"But they are too dumb to realize it," Nathan threw his hands up in the air.

"That's where we come in," Callie grinned.

"What's the plan?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, Nathan and Chad can hang out and a lot tomorrow and Nathan can tell Chad all the good things about Sonny and I can hang out a lot of with Sonny and tell her good things about Chad."

"Do you think that will really work?" Kimberly asked.

"It will have to."

"Look at them," Mia sighed, "It's like out of a movie. He's like her prince charming."

"We just have to make them realize," Callie said stubbornly, "Without us, they may never realize how much they need each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is officially dedicated to Izzy and Channy dreams – not to mention the chocolate chip ice cream!**

**5.**

Sonny and Chad walked back to the studio together. All the kids had been safely picked up by their parents and it was starting to get late.

"What time is it?" She asked Chad.

"Five after six. You want to grab something to eat?" He suggested.

"Um, sure," Sonny accepted his offer, finding it both unusual and welcoming at the same time.

"The Arcade good for you?" Chad offered.

"Yeah, that's perfect actually. You seemed to really enjoy yourself today with the kids. I just wanted to say I was sorry for saying you were only doing this for the publicity. It was mean of me and I shouldn't have said it," Sonny's head fell and Chad felt a blush heat his cheeks.

"Well, I have a confession to make…"

"You ARE related to the monkeys aren't you? Wait…does that mean you have a rainbow butt?" Sonny asked.

"No," Chad grinned, "Besides, what would you know about my butt, Munroe?" Sonny couldn't help but blush, "Well," Chad continued, sparing her more embarrassment, "In order to clear things up so I won't have C.D.C RAISED BY AFRICAN MONKEYS printed across every tabloid by tomorrow, no – I am not related to the monkeys. And," he leaned in closer so his breath whispered though her hair, "My butt isn't rainbow."

"Darn," Sonny's voice deflated, "And here I was expecting you to grab a banana and try to pull ticks out of my hair – not that I have ticks in my hair!" Sonny quickly recovered.

"I wouldn't have expected you to have ticks in your hair," Chad leaned forward and looked down upon her head, "Wait – there's one!" He pulled a strand of her hair causing Sonny to slap his hand away.

"You're impossibly insufferable," Sonny laughed, "So, back to that confession you were just about to admit."

"Alright, fine. I guess I should know you better than to assume you'd drop the subject. The thing is, I did do it for the publicity at first. I saw the flyer on your desk the other week and I figured why not. So I called up Santiago and told him that I couldn't wait to help with the kids. But once I met them, I realized it wasn't about the publicity."

"I'm glad you realized that," Sonny smiled up at him, "It's rewarding, isn't it?"

"Very much so," Chad agreed, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself also."

"I love kids," Sonny played with the ring around her finger, "You know…if I had to be stuck with someone for this, I am glad…I'm glad I'm stuck with you."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself, Monroe."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. When they arrived at the Arcade, Sonny noted how Chad held the door open for her.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, I can be nice when I want to be."

They found a gaudy plastic book in the corner. Sonny flipped open the menu and tried to find something that looked good.

"What do you want?" Chad asked, "My treat."

"Oh, Chad, you don't have to buy me dinner," Sonny objected, "I mean, this isn't like a date or anything," she laughed nervously, "Right?"

"Psh, no," Chad scoffed, "I just thought I'd be nice."

"Are you looking for points?" Sonny asked.

"No," Chad admitted, "I just wanted to do something nice for you for once. Now, what will it be, Munroe."

"The chili fires and a diet coke."

"You know," Chad leaned in closer, "I've never had chili fries before."

"WHAT?" Sonny gasped, "How have you gotten by in life without chili fries? They are a vital necessity!"

"Alright," Chad laughed, "How about I order us an extra-large serving and we can share it. If I don't like it, you're buying dinner next time."

Sonny was about to comment on that 'next time' remark but an acne-ridden waiter approached and asked them for their order.

"So what will it be for the happy couple?" He asked, his voice a nasally and monotonous.

"Oh, we're not…" Chad stuttered.

"Of course you aren't. So what will it be?"

"Uh, we'd like one extra-large order of chili-cheese fries and two diet cokes."

"Is that all?" The waiter asked, seemingly bored.

"For now, yes," Chad nodded, visibly frustrated, "Thank you."

Once the waiter was gone, Sonny laughed.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, just thinking of a new sketch we could do on So Random! about a waiter with an attitude problem. Maybe Tawni can be the waiter…"

"Ha, she'd be perfect," Chad laughed.

There was a silence and Chad finally broke it, "Let's talk. We never really talk."

"Well I talk, you snark, and then I yell. Pretty good system we got, huh?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Chad shook his head, "What's our deal, Munroe?"

"I have no idea. It's like…it's almost impossible for us to get along."

"Well we're getting along know," Chad pointed out, "So it's not completely impossible."

"I just wish we could get along more," Sonny sighed, "We are so good at it when we do."

"And so horrible at it when we don't."

The waiter arrived with their dinner and drinks. Sonny skewered a fry with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Delicious," she grinned, "Try one."

Chad looked towards the plate skeptically, "Are you sure this is good?" He asked the plate.

"Yes," Sonny nodded, "Trust me."

"I always do," Chad grabbed his own fork and beleaguered a fry before also popping one into his mouth. He chewed with intense interest as if tasting a fine Texas wine as opposed to a fry covered in grease, "Hmm…" he nodded.

"So?" Sonny urged.

"It's…good."

"I'm glad you think so," Sonny lifted a fry-filled fork, "Cheers,"

Chad did the same, "Cheers," he grinned before chomping down on the fry, "I can't actually believe how good these things are. I've never had one before and now I understand how you found that so unbelievable. If I get thrown into a rehabilitation center for my addiction to chili cheese fries, I will blame you."

"We'll have to do this more often," Sonny suggested.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "Definitely. I'll need another surge of chili fries soon."

Sonny laughed, rolling her eyes. She was actually having fun with Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper. It was really nice. It was nice when they got along. _We should do that more often too_, Sonny thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartache sucks. I hate it. Here's the story.**

**I liked a guy**

**Said guy has a girlfriend that I just found out about**

**Said girlfriend is horrible – dresses is low cut shirts and doesn't have the body for it AND she talks horribly about the guy she's with – the guy I like **

**I am so frustrated with everything right now. It's hard knowing that he chose to be with her and he loves her when she is immature, five years younger than him, and is horrid to him. I guess that's his own problem but I still feel awful.**

**6.**

"So, enjoying the sundae?" Chad asked, nodding towards the humongous glass bowl chalked-full of chocolate, vanilla, and cherry flavored ice creams, two bananas, whipped cream, and cherries. It was way over the top but then again, it was Chad Dylan Cooper. Everything with him was over the top.

"Oh yes," Sonny's eyes widened with delight as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, "Chad, this is really too much. You shouldn't have."

"Eh," Chad shrugged. It was really no big deal. For some reason, he found that that smile of hers was worth whatever the cost.

Sonny suddenly started laughing and Chad cocked his head to the side, his brow creased in confusion, "What are you laughing about?" He asked.

"You've got whipped cream on your face."

"Where?" Chad gasped.

"Right…" Sonny leaned across the table and dolloped a finger of whipped cream onto his nose as she proudly proclaimed, "There."

Chad's jaw fell lax and his eyes widened with surprise, "Did you…did you _really _just do that?" He asked.

Sonny smiled sweetly, nodding innocently, "Yeah, I did."

Chad picked the napkin from his lap and wiped the cream from his nose. He didn't really know what to say. Sonny Munroe was surprising and he doubted he would ever fully understand her.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what that was. It…it was weird," her laugh was uncomfortable and her eyes couldn't meet his.

"You never cease to surprise me," Chad grinned, "But I can be surprising too," he placed a glop of whipped cream on her own nose, "See? Surprising, huh?"

Sonny laughed, wiping the cream off her nose, "It's getting late," she grabbed her bag, "We should be going if we have to be up early tomorrow for a kick ball tournament. I hate to cut this early…"

"No," Chad objected, "It's fine."

He paid the bill and they headed back to the studio together. Sonny couldn't get her mind off that whipped cream incident. Chad really had shocked her and she was beginning to think that maybe she didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper as well as she had speculated.

"Thank you," Sonny blurted out of the blue as they neared the studio, "It was…it was nice of you to treat me to dinner."

"Sure," Chad shrugged, "But next time, you're buying."

"You said that I would only have to buy next time if you didn't like the chili cheese fries!" Sonny protested.

"Alright, I didn't like the chili cheese fries."

Sonny whacked him in the shoulder, "You are impossible, you know that, right?"

Chad laughed and shook his head, but didn't reply.

"What time are you going to the youth center in the morning?" Sonny asked.

"Around eight."

"Okay, I was thinking of getting there around then also."

"We could um…walk together tomorrow if you want," Chad suggested.

"Sounds good," Sonny paused at the door of her dressing room, "Well this is my place. Good night, Chad."

"Good night, Sonny."

Sonny slipped her key into the lock and scurried inside. Tawni was up reading a magazine, but quickly shut it and perked up when she heard a sigh from Sonny.

"What was that?" Tawni demanded, "That was a sigh wasn't it?"

"No," Sonny laughed, "Why would it be?"

"It was _totally _a sigh. I recognize that sigh – that is _totally _a guy-sigh. Who's the guy?"

"Just some guy I met at the youth center," Sonny half-lied, "And it isn't like I like him or anything, he's just nice and well, I might of misjudged him."

"You like him," Tawni clapped, "You totally like him!"

"I do not," Sonny objected.

"You totally do! And you're eyes are sparkly! That totally means you're in love!"

"So are his…" Sonny mused.

"What?" Tawni asked, "I didn't hear what you said."

"Nothing," Sonny shook her head, "It's just…his eyes sparkle around me too."

"It is totally love!" Tawni grinned, "Now all you have to figure out is what to do about it."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Well you like him don't you?"

"Yes," Sonny admitted.

"Then go and get your man, Sonny Munroe. By that look on your face, I can tell he is something great."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Yeah, he is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh. Yes, that's correct, I sighed. Now, if Tawni Hart was here, she'd be clapping and saying, "Oh my gosh, that was a total guy-sigh!" She isn't but if she was, she would be correct. I have a hopeless crush but maybe I can get some of my feelings out through this story. And if you haven't already, go check out my new story "Dateless in Hollywood."**

**7.**

"Good morning, sunshine! I come bearing gifts!" Chad held up a white paper bag and two cups of coffee, "Nourishment!"

"Thank you, Chad," Sonny smiled as she took a coffee cup from his hands, "This was really very sweet of you." Chad just shrugged in his normal, nonchalant manner. Sonny took a sip of the warm coffee, "So, are you ready for the kick ball tournament?"

"Are you, Munroe?" Chad grinned.

"Yes," Sonny answered.

"Are you, Sonny, are you _really_?" Chad smirked, meriting himself a smack on the arm.

"I don't think I've seen you go a whole day without trying to use that pathetic line on me at least once and I'll have you know, Chad, it won't work on me!"

"But it did," Chad reminded her as they began walking down the hall, "Remember? I said that line and you looked at me with this glazed expression and said '_Oh_, Chad Dylan!' like I was the coolest thing in the world, which we all know I am, right? I mean, just look at this face!"

"First, you're face isn't that terrific. Second, I did not look at you with a glazed expression and I don't think you're the coolest thing in the world so why would I talk to you like you are? You're ego is big enough without me going around encouraging it."

Chad and Sonny walked in silence the rest of the way to the youth center. Once there, they gathered their group of kids and herded them outside towards the baseball diamond to go over the directions.

"Does everyone understand?" Sonny asked, everyone nodded, "Alright, boys on that side, girls on this side."

"Hey," Nathan wandered up to Chad, "Um…what do you think of Sonny?"

The question caught Chad totally off-guard, "What…what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, she is pretty cute."

"Sounds like someone has a little crush," Chad grinned.

"Uh, sure – that's it!" Nathan nodded, "I really like her and I just wanted to know…um…"

"If there was something going on between Sonny and me?" Chad asked; Nathan nodded again, "Well the answer is no. I mean, it's Sonny! We do not get along."

"You look like you do. We all thought you were going out."

"What?" Chad laughed as they made their way towards the dug-out, "I do not like…"

"Why not then?" Nathan encouraged.

"Because," Chad scoffed, "It's just Sonny. She always gets on my nerves and does everything she can to make me mad. We fight all the time and we can't even stand to be in the same room together. We just…clash."

"Oh," Nathan bit his lower lip, taking his seat next to Chad, "Okay. Well I think she's pretty cool. She's pretty and fun and says you look like a monkey!"

"You remember that, huh?" Chad asked.

"Of course. Well, I'm up to kick. Wish me luck."

--

Meanwhile, in the girls' dug-out, Sonny and Callie were conversing.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Sonny asked.

"About Chad."

"Chad?" Sonny laughed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," Callie grinned, "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that he's really cool."

"Oh, do you like him?" Sonny giggled, "If so, that's really quite adorable."

Callie turned away so that Sonny couldn't see the, "what the heck" face she was making. When she turned back around, she continued, "It's not adorable, I really like him. I don't see why you don't."

"Because," Sonny answered obviously, "It's Chad. He…he is so annoying! He always gets on my nerves and does everything he can to make me mad. We fight all the time and we can't even stand to be in the same room together. We just…clash."

"Oh. Well I think he's funny and smart and cool and has sparkly eyes."

"He does, doesn't he!" Sonny gushed before stopping herself, "Um…I mean in the right lighting they can look a tad bit more sparkly than most eyes. But only in the right lighting."

"Sure," Callie rolled her eyes and continued to watch the game.

At noon, after everyone had gotten a turn to kick the ball and run the bases, the score was twenty to fifteen in favor of the girls. Of course they had to rub it into the guys' faces as they headed back towards the youth building to wait for pickup.

"_Loser_," Sonny whispered under her breath as she and Chad stood waiting for the parents to come and collect the kids.

"We only lost because Andrew didn't know where to kick."

"Don't blame your loser-ness on a poor little six-year old."

"Well it certainly wasn't _my _fault!" Chad objected, "I am great at kick ball."

"Sure," Sonny rolled her eyes, "Hey, look at that!"

The kids where all huddled together, talking. Clary was gushing over something and Nathan was also enthralled with the conversation.

"Speaking of the kids," Chad interrupted, "Nathan was asking me a lot of questions about you."

"Clary was doing the same thing only about you!" Sonny replied.

"I think he likes you."

"I got the same vibe from Clary."

"Well, that's weird," Chad stared towards the huddle.

"Tell me about it."

"Who would like you anyways?"

"Ach," Sonny scoffed, "You should talk. I mean, you are such an egotistical jerk that no one would even consider asking you out to a date."

"Well _you _accepted!"

"Accepted what?" Sonny asked.

"Accepted my date offer."

"That was _hardly _a date," Sonny laughed, "I mean, come on!"

"Oh it was so a date."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

--

"So," Clary grinned, "Do you think our plan is starting to work?"

"Of course it is!" Lizzie pointed towards Sonny and Chad, "I mean just look at them! They are so in love!"

--

"So why don't you consider it a date?" Chad asked.

"Because," Sonny sighed, "It's only a date if we were to...never mind, it's stupid."

"Tell me," Chad urged.

"It's only a date if you were to kiss me goodnight," Sonny blushed.

"Oh," Chad shuffled his weight from foot to foot, "I'll...I'll have to remember that for next time."

--

"Oh, it totally is working," Clary snickered excitedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**R.I.P Michael Jackson. I am currently dancing around as I attempt to write this to Smooth Criminal. Check out the music video on youtube. Pure talent!**

**8.**

"Wait! What do you mean you'll remember that for _'next time_?' What '_next time_?'" Sonny shouted as she ran after Chad. The kids had all been picked up by their parents and Chad and Sonny were on their way back to the studio. Chad's date comment had been annoying her all day and now she finally had the opportunity to ask him about it. Of course, he was striding off away from her, clearly adverting her question.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chad smirked as he walked onward.

"You said you'd remember that it's only a date if you kiss me goodnight for next time – what did you mean by that?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you're…"

"Oh don't be stupid, Cooper! I want to know what you meant by that!"

"I only meant that…never mind."

Sonny paused for a bit, working up the courage to ask her question – the dreaded question, "Um…will there be a next time?"

Chad stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. _Why did she have to ask that of all things_? Couldn't she have asked if he liked yogurt or something, any other question would be better than that!

"_Well_?" She urged.

"Do you want there to be a next time?" Chad asked, his eyes falling to the cement. He began to take grave interest in the ant that was crawling into one of sidewalk cracks. _I shall name you Earl_, Chad mused, trying to get his mind as far from a date with Sonny as possible. _Lucky Earl, you don't have a girlfriend. Wait a minute, neither do I! Why did I just say that? Sonny isn't…_

"I-I guess so," Sonny stuttered, "I mean, it was fun, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, does this mean that next time…"

"It'll be a date."

Sonny accepted his answer with a smile, "Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Chad nodded in agreement, "It'll be…nice."

"Yeah. And we can have more chili cheese fries."

"My krypton," Chad shuffled his feet.

"So…"

"So…"

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"When _is _next time exactly?" Sonny asked, her voice nervous, unsure.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What?" Sonny hadn't expected their next "_date_" to happen as soon as tonight. Tonight hardly gave her any time at all to get ready. She needed an outfit and her hair done and…

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Eight?"

"Yeah. There's a movie I want to see. The only showing between now and tomorrow is at eight thirty."

"What movie?" Sonny asked, concerned, "I am not watching any drama-related soap-opera movie, alright?"

"Is Transformers anti-drama soap-opera for you?" Chad asked.

"No way! I've been wanting to see that for the longest time!"

"It came out last week," Chad couldn't help but laugh.

"Well duh! I just want to see it. Oh, I need to bring a bib though."

"A bib?"

"Yes. I don't want you drooling all over the theater seats each time Megan Fox comes on the screen," Sonny smirked playfully earning herself a glare from Chad.

"I wouldn't drool over Megan Fox. Not with you sitting next to me anyways," Chad blushed.

"So eight?"

"Eight."

When Sonny entered her dressing room, she hurriedly relayed to Tawni that Chad had asked her out on a date and that she needed an outfit and her hair done. Of course, Tawni was shocked by the fact that Chad of all people was Sonny's mystery guy she had been gushing over all week.

But of course, this was Sonny and she was really excited. Chad was a jerk but he was cute and a rich actor so Tawni gave Sonny her permission. She quickly retreated to her closet and the clothes started flying. Sonny stood amongst the fashion tornado and waited until Tawni finally settled on an outfit.

She emerged from the closet holding a denim mini and a spaghetti-strap red blouse that she swore would bring out the color of Sonny's eyes. After she had gotten dressed, Tawni went to work on her hair.

"It needs to be curled and pinned back in a barrette. If it's pulled back, he can get a better shot at your neck."

"My neck?" Sonny's eyes widened with shock and confusion, "Why would he…oh…oooh! Ew! Tawni Hart, how can you even think that?"

"Well, it is a date, isn't it?" Tawni asked.

"It's only a date when he kisses me goodnight which he said he would do," Sonny filled her in, "Oh my gosh! He…he's going to kiss me goodnight! Chad Dylan Cooper is going to…oh my gosh! I-I can't kiss him!"

"What do you mean you can't kiss him?" Tawni asked.

"I mean…I have only kissed one guy and that was back home and I was horrible at it. I…I don't know how to kiss!"

"Just do what comes naturally," Tawni shrugged, "It's easy, especially if you really like the guy. Now look at you! You're gorgeous, thanks to me of course!"

Sonny stared in amazement at her reflection, "Tawni it's…"

"Wonderful, huh?"

"Yes. I hope Chad likes it."

"Sweetie," Tawni almost looked understanding, "It's not like he's your boyfriend. It's just a date, right?"

"Right," Sonny nodded, "He…he isn't like my boyfriend or anything."

_Yet anyways…_


End file.
